


Sunshine

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has a lovely morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Teddy slowly wakes to the wonderful feeling of something warm and spongy on the head of his cock. Groggily blinking his eyes open, (and flinching at the onslaught of sunlight through the dark-green curtains) Teddy climbs up to his elbows. He peers down his naked chest to his pajama-covered legs, which his boyfriend is currently straddling. Scorpius has Teddy’s cock pulled out of his trousers, sticking straight up. Scorpius hovers over the head as he licks it adorably, looking demurely through his lashes at Teddy.

When Teddy raises a questioning eyebrow, Scorpius murmurs into his cock, “You had morning wood.”

Teddy grins in spite of himself, swiveling his hips to hit Scorpius’ face with it. Scorpius flinches cutely but simply goes back to lapping at it afterwards, dragging his little pink tongue all along the shaft. His lips press sensually into the side, and each affectionate kiss he gives makes Teddy shiver. The turquoise smattering of hair at Teddy’s crotch subconsciously flickers to red with his desire, then settles down to pink again when he tries to control it.

Scorpius barely even notices anymore. Teddy’s multiple piercings and tattoos change with his mood, and his colours are always a work in progress. Scorpius focuses on the task at hand, holding his platinum hair out of the way with one hand and the base of Teddy’s cock with the other. He finger’s Teddy’s balls lovingly while he lavishes the hard cock against his mouth. When Teddy makes a dangerous growling noise in the back of his throat, Scorpius lifts back up to firmly kiss the tip. He looks over again, grey eyes seeming to ask, ‘is this okay?’

Teddy moans, “Fuck, Scorpius...” and it takes him a minute to regain his senses. As coherently as possible, he manages, “Just suck it...” Scorpius bats his eyelashes and tilts his head, shifting his shoulders to look ten times cuter than should be legal. Teddy rolls his eyes, groaning, “ _Please_.”

Scorpius grins like a Cheshire cat, and he immediately does. He holds Teddy’s hips down as he descends, hair slipping back into his eyes.

Teddy instantly throws his head back in the pillows, collapsing onto his back to moan loudly. Scorpius swallows his cock so wonderfully. Scorpius goes torturously slowly, but it’s blissfully warm and wet, and tight and full of suction. Teddy can already feel the walls scraping at him, and Scorpius doesn’t stop when the head hits the back of his throat. He keeps going until his nose is buried in Teddy’s now-purple pubic hair—it tends to go a bit wild at times like this.

Teddy knows that Scorpius loves it, and he nuzzles into it while he adjusts. Teddy tries desperately to let him. Teddy tries not to buck his hips. It’s hard, though, because Scorpius’ mouth is just perfect and amazingly _fuckable_ , and how Teddy Lupin ever scored a gorgeous, wonderful partner like Scorpius Malfoy is still completely beyond him. Scorpius’ mouth works gently around Teddy’s cock while he gets used to it, like he’s sucking on a particularly succulent treat. His eyes are half-lidded and his pupils are eating away at his pretty irises, pale cheeks glowing pink. Teddy resists the urge to make his dick grow. He’ll do that in Scorpius’ ass, sometimes, but he knows he shouldn’t in Scorpius’ mouth. He’s nearly broken Scorpius’ jaw before, and even though Scorpius says he likes it, Teddy still has a conscience.

Once Scorpius is ready, he starts to bob slowly up and down. Teddy watches rapturously as those soft, wet lips slide up his cock, locking around the head and blowing once before sliding back down. Scorpius starts to suck almost immediately, cheeks hollowing out with his effort. Teddy’s toes curl in sheer pleasure, and he’s reached a hand down to grab Scorpius’ hair before he can stop himself.

He loves it when Scorpius is leisurely and romantic, of course, but right now Teddy isn’t in that mood. He shoves Scorpius down harder than he means to, pulling up just as fast. Scorpius goes still, mouth wide, and lets Teddy fuck his mouth wildly. Right when Teddy’s getting close enough to explode, Scorpius’ eyes scrunch up, and he makes a protesting sort of sound around Teddy’s cock. His delicate fingers lift to enclose around Teddy’s wrist, and Teddy instantly lets go, letting Scorpius pull off with a wet pop and a lingering trail of spit. Scorpius rubs his lips and chin while Teddy grunts in aggravation.

Scorpius mumbles, “Sorry, but I don’t want you to come yet—I want to ride you.”

Teddy groans at the sentiment, protests dying in his throat. He nods and gives Scorpius a little tug—Scorpius grins and climbs up his body. Teddy reaches down to grab Scorpius’ pale legs, wonderfully nude against the dark green duvet, steadying them on either side of his body. Scorpius shuffles forward until their cocks are bumping; every time they do, Scorpius whimpers in pleasure. Scorpius reaches down to pet Teddy’s cock lovingly, purring, “Can you make it smaller for me to sit on?”

“You know I like to plug you up, baby,” Teddy chuckles, letting the sides of his cock ripple under Scorpius’ attentions. Scorpius bites his lower lip as he stares at the dick in his hands with clear ecstasy painted all over his gorgeous features. He looks at it like he’s in love with it, and Teddy’s too horny to find that anything but hot. Teddy wills the texture to change, adding ridges all around it, and Scorpius fingers it all with little breathy moans.

He looks up at Teddy pleadingly, hands still rubbing it gently. “You can make it big when you’re in me.” Teddy grins at the negotiations—they both know he’ll do that, anyway. Tilting his head, Scorpius adds, “Can you make it wetter, too? Do that thing with the... uh... extra cum...” He looks far too innocent to say the word ‘cum,’ and he runs his fingers around the tip while he says it, pressing gently into Teddy’s slit. A wealth of precum suddenly bubbles out of it, slipping down the base. Scorpius mewls in delight and scoops a bit up on his fingers to lift to his mouth. Teddy absolutely _stares_ as Scorpius sucks each finger clean, eyes fluttering shut erotically. That particular trick is one that took Teddy a while to learn, but it was definitely worth it.

When Scorpius has had second helpings of precum, he gently rubs the rest all around Teddy’s cock, slicking up the whole surface. Then he climbs up to his knees, perched over it. He uses two very wet fingers to stretch his hole apart—Teddy has a bad angle, but he still strains to see. Scorpius’ mouth falls open as he scissors himself, much too fast and sudden for it to be new. He must’ve been fingering himself while he sucked Teddy earlier. Holding himself apart, Scorpius lowers himself to the head of Teddy’s cock. Teddy shrinks it down to about Scorpius’ size, which should be nice and manageable. (Assuming Scorpius prepared himself well, of course.)

Scorpius purrs, “Thank you,” and abruptly drops himself down. Teddy’s scream blocks out Scorpius’ gasp—Teddy’s hands fist in the sheets, pleasuring coursing all throughout his body. Scorpius’ ass is wonderfully tight, even when his dick is smaller, and it’s warm and tense and _pulsing_ around him, and Scorpius goes all the way. His weight pulls him down until his own cock is bouncing against Teddy’s chest, Teddy’s balls rubbing Scorpius’ ass. Teddy knows Scorpius can ride cock perfectly well on his own, but Teddy can’t help it—he shifts to tightly grab Scorpius’ thin waist. Scorpius seems to be gasping for breath—Teddy holds him down.

As soon as Teddy’s cock starts to grow, Scorpius starts squirming, mewling and scrunching his eyes up. His cheeks are very red, and he can’t seem to keep his mouth closed—his tongue keeps falling out like a panting dog. Teddy lets himself grow back to his normal size, then throws in a bit more, just for good measure. He gives himself some girth and forces some more length. Sometimes he wonders just how far he _can_ go up Scorpius’ ass—could he get so big it would bulge through Scorpius’ flat stomach? But Teddy tries to shake those thoughts out—he loves Scorpius and doesn’t want to hurt him.

Scorpius whimpers, “ _T-Teddy_ ,” as Teddy’s cock settles down. He keeps it shaped like a regular dick, just at a much larger size than average. Scorpius’ walls are impossibly tight around him, to the point that Teddy’s mostly stopping because he _has_ to. There’s no more room. Then Scorpius makes a keening sound and rocks his hips forward: signaling that he wants to go.

Teddy helps pick Scorpius up—Scorpius is trembling. Teddy groans as he slides Scorpius off, bit by bit, but it’s a hard squeeze and his cock doesn’t seem to want to leave now that it’s in. As soon as they’re at the tip, Teddy slams Scorpius back down, and Scorpius’ greedy hole swallows it all. Scorpius gasps; Teddy already knows he’s hitting Scorpius’ prostate. His cock always adjusts to the right angle, having it memorized. He makes sure to hit it every time. Teddy picks Scorpius up and drops him back down. Scorpius’ shaking legs try to help. After a few thrusts, Teddy slips his hands down Scorpius’ thighs and lets Scorpius do all the work. Scorpius bounces up and down on Teddy’s huge cock, impaling himself and panting like an animal. Teddy can’t stop his hips from trying to slam up each time, trying to get more in. A few more and Scorpius loses balance—he falls forward and shoots his hands to Teddy’s chest, holding himself up as he rocks his hips. Teddy puts one hand over Scorpius’—over his heart—and lifts the other to gently stroke Scorpius’ cheek.

Scorpius turns to kiss his palm, looking so _gorgeous_ that it blows Teddy’s mind. It spurs him to run his hand down Scorpius’ bouncing body, wrapping his fingers around Scorpius’ cock. Scorpius mewls instantly, trying to thrust himself into it, but he doesn’t stop riding Teddy for a second. Teddy lifts and drops his hand accordingly, basically just holding it and letting Scorpius’ bouncing do the work. Scorpius still looks like he’s utterly in heaven, and Teddy squeezes encouragingly when he sees Scorpius’ orgasm come over his body.

The next minute, Scorpius is screaming, “Teddy!” And he explodes all over Teddy’s hand, shooting across Teddy’s stomach. His hips keep humping Teddy furiously, and Teddy reaches down to grab and squeeze his side, holding him on. Scorpius’ ass spasms wildly around Teddy’s cock, and it’s utterly amazing. He knows he can’t last long. With a ferocious growl, Teddy grows a large knot at the base of his cock, right when he’s locked inside Scorpius’ ass, just like a dog or a wolf would do. Scorpius’ scream dies into a moan halfway between pleasure and pain, and Teddy has to slam his hips off the bed to keep going, to keep making Scorpius bounce like a ragdoll. Scorpius is shaking all over, but he tries valiantly to stay up, riding Teddy like a bucking horse. He doesn’t ask for the knot to go away. Instead, he starts begging quietly, voice so dripping in sex it’s unbelievable, “Ooh, yes, Teddy, yesss, keep your big cock inside me, fill me up with your cuuum...”

“You know I will, baby,” Teddy hisses, now reaching both hands to keep Scorpius atop him. “Gonna be a river in you when I’m done...”

Scorpius moans like this is the hottest thing he’s ever heard. But it’s the look in his eyes more than anything that really pushes Teddy over the edge. Scorpius looks at him with such utter desire and devotion that Teddy comes completely undone. He grits his teeth and hisses, “ _Scorpius._ ” He tenses and his balls tighten. His orgasm rips through him with incredible force, and he sees stars when it hits his cock. He bursts inside Scorpius, coming all over his hot ass, filling him up impossibly fuller and making him scream again. Teddy can always make Scorpius scream. Scorpius’ eyes roll up in his head as he takes it, squirming and writhing, but unable to move. The knot holds Teddy’s dick firmly inside him. Teddy doesn’t let go of Scorpius’ hips until he’s fucked every last drop out, and the second he does, Scorpius collapses.

Teddy ‘oof’s at the impact, but doesn’t at all mind. Scorpius isn’t that heavy, and he’s gloriously warm and a little slick with sweat. His breathing’s heavy and his hair sticks to his forehead, and Teddy lovingly brushes a few strands out of the way. The knot stays inside, and Scorpius whimpers as Teddy adjusts to get more comfortable.

Then Teddy throws an arm around Scorpius’ shoulders, pecking his cheek and murmuring, “You’re fucking amazing.”

Scorpius’ arms are already around Teddy, and he sighs happily, “I love you, too.”

Teddy instantly repeats, “I love you,” mostly out of habit. Scorpius shifts to beam at him, leaning forward to kiss his nose, right above his new piercing. Teddy’s sure his hair has gone a violent shade of pink now, and he tries to will it back to normal as he strokes Scorpius’ back tenderly.

Scorpius settles back atop him, releasing a contented breath. After a minute, he mumbles, “I’m glad you finally agreed to come to the manor for a bit.”

“I’m glad I woke up not dead,” Teddy laughs. He sticks out his tongue when Scorpius pouts; they both know that Scorpius’ father is less than agreeable to Scorpius dating Harry Potter’s godson. ...But if Teddy knew this was the sort of morning he’d get in Malfoy Manor, he would’ve agreed to come sooner, regardless.

Scorpius says firmly and oddly matter-of-factly, “I’m happy, and you treat me well, and that’s all my father wants for me.” After a minute, he quirks his head to the side, eyes straying thoughtfully as he adds, “You may want to not sprout a wealth of tattoos and piercings when we go downstairs, though.”

“You like my tattoos and piercings,” Teddy laughs, and a second later he grows a black-and-white, moving dragon design over his heart. Scorpius pulls back to examine it, grinning broadly. It’s one of his favourite patterns, Teddy knows. When he sticks out his tongue, there’s a new stud on it, and Scorpius eagerly leans forward to taste it. Scorpius still tastes a little salty, but Teddy doesn’t care. His mouth is wet and warm, his tongue eager and his lips soft. This kiss gets heated quickly, and when Scorpius gets too excited, he shifts forward, and Teddy groans at what that does to his cock still buried in Scorpius’ ass, still plugging in all his cum.

When Scorpius pulls back, he rests his head on Teddy’s chest again, fingers lightly tracing the moving tattoo. Another few seconds of just enjoying the afterglow, and he mumbles quietly, “I want to go make you breakfast, but I don’t want to not have you inside me.”

At the thought of breakfast, Teddy wills his knot to swell back down—Scorpius flinches and moans. When Teddy’s cock has completely deflated back to his normal size, he pulls out, dragging a stream of cum with him. He can feel it running all down Scorpius’ legs to stain the sheets, and he drawls agreeably, “Darling, if you make me breakfast, I promise to make love to you the second you get back and I’ve eaten it.”

Scorpius makes the best crepes Teddy’s ever had, the best French toast, and even the best eggs. Whatever it is, he’s sure he’ll love it, and he tries to stretch the gratitude all over his face. He isn’t a very good cook, and he doesn’t really want to go downstairs yet. He needs a bit of time to find the right appearance. Scorpius is incredibly important to him, and he knows that impressing Scorpius’ father is important to their relationship. Scorpius presses a final kiss to his forehead before slipping off the bed and walking over to pull a silk robe off the door.

He flashes Teddy a winning smile and chirps, “I’ll be back in a bit. You can sleep in. Make yourself at home.”

Teddy nods and calls, “I adore you!” after his boyfriend’s retreating back.


End file.
